1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a metal gate electrode.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, methods of manufacturing a gate electrode using a metal have been developed. The metal gate electrode may be formed by a damascene process. As a semiconductor device having the metal gate electrode is formed, after forming the metal gate electrode, an ohmic layer may be formed by a silicidation process and a contact plug may be formed thereon. Thus, etching masks for performing such processes effectively are needed.